


Missed

by PinkPaperStars



Series: IronWatts Week [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Amputation, Body Dysphoria, IronWatts Week (RWBY), Loss of Limbs, M/M, Prosthetics, Verbal Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPaperStars/pseuds/PinkPaperStars
Summary: October 5th: Prosthetics / Roleswap" “I’m home,” Arthur said, letting himself into the apartment. He set his work bag down on the floor beside the couch before leaning over to kiss James on the cheek. James had been struggling the past few months, since the accident that took his leg. He had his prostethic leg, and was on sick leave to adjust to his new leg and do his physical therapy. "
Relationships: James Ironwood/Arthur Watts
Series: IronWatts Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955929
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Missed

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, Ironwatts gives me complicated feelings and I love it.

“I’m home,” Arthur said, letting himself into the apartment. He set his work bag down on the floor beside the couch before leaning over to kiss James on the cheek. James had been struggling the past few months, since the accident that took his leg. He had his prostethic leg, and was on sick leave to adjust to his new leg and do his physical therapy. 

“How was your day?” He rubbed the other’s shoulder gently. Arthur was doing his best to be supportive, and not intrusive. He knew there was something that James needed to still decide on, and was giving him some space to make his decision. James hadn’t wanted to talk about it, and Arthur understood it wasn’t an easy thing for him to do. 

“I went to see Pietro today,” James said. And Arthur kept his face relaxed. He knew that it was a big step to James’ recovery, but a hard step to take. And he didn’t want to push him in any direction. To move forward, or slow down. 

“Did you have a good visit?” Arthur asked. He’d seen the file folder on the coffee table, The doctor and engineer in him wanted to ask about it. Wanted to see. But as a spouse, he needed to take a step back from it. 

“It was, It was a visit,” James brow furrowed a bit. There was some tension in his jaw and a strain in his voice. 

“Want me to make dinner? And we can talk about it over dinner?” Arthur asked, sitting down on the couch beside James. It was hard to read his face, to figure out what was going on in his head with this decision. 

Was he ready to make this choice?

“No. You had a long day. I can cook, I just,” His words trailed off, and he looked over to the file.   
“Why don’t we order in?” Arthur suggested. James nodded in agreement. Good, that would make the evening easier. “What would you like?” 

They had a short discussion, before settling on ordering in noodle bowls for dinner. After the order was placed and Arthur had a moment to change out of his scrubs and into a sweater and pair of jeans. He rejoined James on the couch, having an arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulling him in. James was holding the folder, and Arthur was waiting for him to decide whether or not he wanted to have the conversation. 

“So,” James started. “Pietro presented me, options today,” He pushed the folder towards Arthur and opened it up. The Doctor took the folder and looked over the presented models for prosthetics. He was familiar with the models from working in the medical bay. He knew what they looked like, knew how they functioned, and looking over the presented options, he did agree with the ones that Pietro presented. They were good choices.

“Which one do you think?”

“I think it’s not my decision to make love,” Arthur said, handing the folder back. 

“I want you to pick, it’s going to be inside of you,” James sighed, taking his arm away from Arthur’s shoulder and turning to him with a stern look. “Is there something you want that wasn’t there before? Longer? Thicker? Heavier?” 

“James,” Arthur took his hand, running his thumb over the back of James’ metal hand. He had to be careful and tactful with the conversation. He knew it wasn’t easy, James was struggling to rush through everything. Not wanting to deal with what had happened to him, and just not have to think about it anymore. He had lost an arm years ago and had it replaced. He lost his leg months ago, and it was already replaced. He just wanted this to be already replaced and dealt with. 

“I can’t make this choice for you. I don’t care about the shape or size. I care that it’s you,” Arthur said. 

“I think I want you to pick so I don’t have to have these conversations anymore,” James raised his voice a bit. Arthur knew he was frustrated, from his body posture, to his tight jaw and his voice. “It’s not going to be me! So just pick one since I’ll be fucking you with it,” 

“I can’t choose for you. You need to be comfortable with-”

“I’m not going to be comfortable with it! It’s not my dick!”

There was heavy between them as they sat there on the couch. James, angry and frustrated with his situation. 

He remembered when James had been in his accident. He’d been clearing a mine of Grimm when there was an attack. He had been cornered by Sabyrs’ and a misplaced shot had set off a dust explosion that triggered a collapse. He’d been stuck there for two days before they could get to him and free him. His leg had to be amputated to free him from the collapse. 

Arthur had sat in the waiting room for hours that day. And he had held his hand as he sat there and recovered post op. He’d been there when James had gotten the news about his leg and his genitals. And he had held James while he cried. It had been hard James.

“Then maybe it’s not time to be thinking about this. You have time,”

“You’re not the one that has to look down and see it not there everyday! You don’t have to straddle the toilet to piss!” James pulled his hand away. Getting up to pace back and forth. “I’m sick of it, Arthur.” 

“Me picking isn’t going to make it better,” Arthur said, keeping calm despite being yelled at. It wasn’t easy, but understood why James was upset and struggling. 

“I want to make sure it makes you happy,” 

“I didn’t fall in love with you because you fucked me,” Arthur said from his place on the couch. “I love you and I’m going to love you not matter what you have between your legs,” 

“Even if I don’t get a prosthetic?” James hollered back at him. 

“Yes,” James stopped at his answer, looking at him. Arthur got up from his seat on the couch, and put his hands on James’ arms. “I love you. Okay? I’m here for you. Okay?”

“And what if it’s too much for you?” His voice was quiet and soft.

“It’s not,” Arthur replied, rubbing his hands against James' arms. After a moment he reached up and took James’ face with his hands. “You, this situation, everything you're dealing with. It’s not too much. I love you. I’m going to be right here okay?”

“Promise?”

“I promise,” Arthur kissed his face softly. “But I can’t pick your prosthetic for you. You have to make the choice, you’re the one that’s going to see it everyday. So if you’re not ready to pick, don’t pick yet then. Take your time with it. Okay?”

“Okay. I know it’s just frustrating,” James said. 

“I know. And you can talk to me about how frustrated you are. And if you need support, I’m here for you,” He smiled softly at him. And kissed him again gently. “But you can’t push this decision on me just because it’s hard. I’m here to help you with the hard things, but I can’t do it for you.”

“I know,” James said softly. “I love you. Thank you for being patient with me,”


End file.
